batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bud and Lou
Bud and Lou were The Joker's two pet laughing hyenas. Bud and Lou are the pet spotted hyenas of The Joker. Their names are references to the comedy duo Abbott and Costello. The Joker's hyenas have also appeared in Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman and the comics, but remained un-named or simply referred to as "Babies" by Harley Quinn. Joker finally confirmed their names as Bud and Lou however in the New Batman Adventures episode "Joker's Millions". Characteristics In Krypto the Superdog both hyenas have red fur with black spots and black rings around their eyes. This may be a reference to Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend/accomplice and their mistress. Bud wears a purple collar, has a black right front paw, and speaks in a higher voice. Lou wears a green collar, has a black left front paw and right hind paw, and speaks in a more gravelly voice. (However, in Batman: The Animated Series they are identical and both wear red collars; in The Batman, they are identical, wear no collars, and are grayish in color.) Both hyenas have a distinctive odor. This was first mentioned by Ace in the episode "The Cat and the Bat". Later on, in the episode "Funny Business", Ace told Krypto he could smell their evil. Like their master, Bud and Lou love to laugh maniacally and play jokes on their foes. Like the other animal characters on Krypto the Superdog, they also seem to be quite intelligent (a reference to the intelligence of actual hyenas). For instance, in "Bat Hound and the Robin", while stealing pillowcases for The Joker to carry loot in, they deduced that the pillowcases made of one material would be better because pillowcases made from the other fabric would shrink in the wash, meaning less loot could be put in them. Also, The Joker has given the hyenas items to use in combating Bat Hound. At one point in "The Dark Hound Strikes!", Bud pretended to give himself up. When Ace seized Bud's collar in his fangs, he received an electric shock. Bud then announced he had a joy-buzzer collar and laughed. In "Funny Business", the hyenas had a bubble shooter which shot special "giggle bubbles". These bubbles caused Ace to laugh uncontrollably, like a mild version of Joker venom. Batman:The Animated Series Bud and Lou appeared in Batman:The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures numerous times,and seemed to actually like Harley Quinn better than The Joker,as even when Harley Quinn wasn't present,The Joker refused to feed them.They were featured in Batman:Gotham Adventures several times,but appeared mostly as brief cameos on covers,and most of the time did not actually appear in the story. Bud and Lou have also been made into toys. The Batman Bud and Lou appear briefly with the Joker on The Batman, but are actually depicted as being more monstrous and disgusting, mangy critters. Unlike their original versions, they were albino, a fact remarked on by the Joker, who siad they resembled "their dad". They were sent after Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman on Killgore Steed's private island, but were subdued and befriended by Catwoman, who remaked that hyenas are actualy members of the cat family. Behind the scenes Appearances *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Krypto The Superdog'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''The Batman'' Category:Pets